Nyctophobia
by Luna Ichinomiya
Summary: The GoM suddenly kidnapped a certain phantom sixth man to go on an Amusement Park? And a secret that Kuroko kept hiding was revealed, thanks to a certain ex-captain of Teiko and current captain of Rakuzan High. Read and find out that secret. This was based on their second year high school and in summer too. AkaKuro and some hints of AoKise.


Hello~ Belated Halloween and Here's a fic for AkaKuro. Hope you enjoy it ^_^

Disclaimers: I don't own KnB or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: OCC (I think) and Boy x Boy relationship. This is also based on their 2nd year in High School (a bit spoiler, maybe ^^)

Enjoy~~

* * *

Kuroko just stared in front of the Amusement Park's Entrance with his, ever so stoic face. Kise and Aomine smiled sheepishly, Akashi who just smirked, Midorima who just sighed and Murasakibara who was eating a pack of chips.

Wondering why they were in front of the amusement park? Well, he was dragged here from Seirin High to here, thanks to the sadistic captain of Rakuzan who just dragged the others in his scheme.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kuroko and Kagami were walking together outside the school building towards the gate. Their school faculty had a meeting so they dismissed all students from different level. The basketball team didn't have practice today due to some matters with their senpai except for the freshmen so Riko dismissed them earlier. **_

_**As Kagami and Kuroko reached the gate, Kagami noticed something from his right. It's a black limo that stopped in front of them. Two men in casual clothes came out of the limo and before Kagami could react, Kuroko was kidnapped. The two who kidnapped Kuroko went inside the limo and said limo started the engine and went off.**_

_**After a few minutes, Kagami snapped and looked around if he was imagining something and when he saw that Kuroko was not with him anymore. He screamed something in English to no one.**_

_**Flashback ends.**_

That's how it happened. Anyways, as you can see Kuroko is not in a good mood at the moment and was about to emit a dark, very dark aura when Kise gave him a vanilla milkshake that he bought somewhere around the corner in which Kuroko accepted and drank it and his mood went back to its shape. The others sighed in relief except for Akashi.

Akashi pulled out something from his pocket and everyone was curious as to what it was. It was 6 tickets for the entrance and Akashi gave the other 5 to the rest and went towards the gate and gave his ticket to a girl who was collecting tickets and went inside. The others did the same and followed Akashi inside.

* * *

They were walking everywhere while Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara were arguing as to where to go. Midorima just sighed at their antics while Akashi and Kuroko just ignored them.

The other three decided that they should decided by jankenpon.*

Murasakibara won for he got scissors while the other two got papers and because Murasakibara wants something interesting, he decided that everyone should try the attraction "Alice's Tea Party" which made almost all of them groaned and whined except for the two smallest (A/N: *runs away from Akashi's scissors*)

The others had no choice but to ride that childish and girlish ride to get it over with but when they're entering the said ride, some families and kids stared at them like they're some kind of alien of something and some people laughed at them in amusement in which Murasakibara expected about their reactions. The rest just sighed and ignored them.

_After 10 minutes_

After the ride, Kise suddenly puked at the trashcan while Kuroko patting his back, Midorima shook his head at the humiliation that he got earlier. Aomine's eyes swirled like his eyes never swirled before. Akashi still looked impassive but if you look closely, he's almost going to faint on the spot but he hold it still. Murasakibara just ate the ice cream that he saw earlier after the ride and hiding his smile in amusement because of their reaction.

After resting, the three again played jankenpon and this time, Aomine won by getting a rock and Kise and Murasakibara got scissors. Aomine's choice was not any different from Murasakibara's choice. Aomine choose "Castle Carrousel" in which the rest groaned and thought 'you idiot, Aomine. We'll get back at you' at the same time except for Akashi who was already plotting something for Aomine's fate.

They just went to the attraction and ride it while looking away in embarrassment from kids and some adults and wait for it to start.

_After 10 minutes_

After they exited the ride, Kise's been shaking his head to no end and Midorima pinching the bridge of his nose and Akashi who was not pleased at all.

Then Kuroko said something that made the others snapped out of their musing.

"Since you all drag me here, I will be the one making decisions on which attractions should we go." While staring at them with his infamous straight face but you can see in his eyes that he is not pleased.

Akashi just smirked at their misery. Kuroko looked at Akashi and was about to tell him that he is included but he didn't say anything or he might get punished. After all, Akashi is law.

* * *

They had been going from attraction to another like Pirates of the Caribbean, Monsters, Inc. Ride &Seek, Grand Circuit Raceway and others and their reactions are really epic, I must say. Here are a few lists:

**Big Thunder Mountain**

Kise's been screaming like a girl at how fast it was while Aomine's beside him and tries to ignore Kise's cries but he can't, not like when Kise was holding his hand tightly from fear.

Akashi, who saw that just smirked at them, especially the moment they were holding hands.

Midorima on the other hand, had been trying his best not to puke but if you can see, Midorima's face already drained from its natural color. Murasakibara just looked impassive and if you look closely, he was enjoying it. Same goes for Kuroko who was beside Akashi.

**StarJets**

Kise is still Aomine's partner in the seats but looked at Kise like he was an angel or something.

'Wait, did I just thought that Kise is an angel? How ridiculous! He's annoying as hell.' He thought while shaking his head but couldn't stop himself from staring at him. His face that looked so sincere.

Midorima and Akashi were partners in the seat this time and had a comfortable silence while enjoying the ride. Murasakibara and Kuroko were also enjoying it.

**Splash Mountain**

All of them are amazed at how well organized the attraction was inside and thought that this was the most peaceful ride that they took. (Oh how wrong you were)

After a few minutes, they're almost reaching the exit and when it did, Kise and Aomine suddenly screamed, Midorima almost scream, Akashi still impassive, Murasakibara enjoyed himself while Kuroko smiled at their antics. Why? Well, when they reached the exit, it suddenly went down like a log falling from a above the falls.

**Jungle Cruise**

Midorima, Kise and Aomine were amazed, Kuroko as well. Akashi smiled at their reaction while Murasakibara was just sitting there, waiting for this to finish and have to eat something. (A/N: He is hungry.

You could say that this is one of the sane attractions that they went with.

* * *

After a few hours of strolling around, they decided to eat somewhere but Murasakibara saw an ice cream restaurant and decided to eat there and have some rest. Well, it is summer after all. The rest ordered their favorable ice cream in which Akashi and Midorima had no choice but to order.

After a few minutes of ordering, they started eating their ice cream where Murasakibara and Kuroko were almost eating messily in which Aomine and Akashi cleaned their faces up. And while they're being at it, Kise picked out his camera and took a picture of them in which Midorima almost dropped his ice cream and the 4 were shocked at the flash. Kise was about to take a photo when he got surrounded by his fangirls and asked for his autograph. Kise just smiled and signed his signature to each one of them.

Aomine for some reasons that he don't know, clenched his fist. Kuroko saw this and looked at Aomine that it was okay to be jealous but don't let it out for he is the only one who Kise likes, which is Aomine himself.

Aomine calmed down after that. Kuroko let out a small smile after that.

A few minutes later, Kise came back to them and told them that they should go and bought some souvenirs as a remembrance. So All of them went to different attractions, Murasakibara at the Pastry store, Midorima at the crafts' store, Akashi at the Jewelry store and Kise, Aomine and Kuroko at the department store looking around.

After an hour, all of them went out of the shops and Akashi suggested that they should go to the haunted house which he got received a reaction from each of them. Here's the following:

Midorima's glasses suddenly cracked.

Kise suddenly gulped.

Aomine groaned.

Murasakibara looked impassive and Kuroko?

Akashi looked at Kuroko and saw his state. He didn't expect that nor he hadn't see this kind of expression before.

Kuroko froze on the spot at the mention of "Haunted House".

Kise raised his hand in front of Kuroko to snap him up while saying "Kurokocchii? Are you okay?"

This made Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at them and told them that he was fine.

Midorima just sighed and went ahead to the entrance. Murasakibara ruffled Kuroko's hair and followed Midorima. Before Kise could hug Kuroko, Aomine pulled him towards the entrance leaving Akashi and Kuroko behind.

Akashi looked at Kuroko that said 'You will tell me everything when this is over, Tetsuya' which made Kuroko gulped inwardly but he nodded his head slightly and went to Akashi who was already walking towards the entrance slowly, waiting for Kuroko to catch up.

When they reached up the entrance, Kuroko kept staring at the haunted house like there's no tomorrow.

Akashi then told the rest of Kiseki no Sedai that they should enter the haunted house to finish this and bought some souvenirs before going home and the rest nodded their heads in unison and in agreement.

They all went entered the haunted house and the door suddenly closed which made a certain phantom sixth man flinched. Especially the room gotten darkened.

No one noticed that Kuroko was shivering since its dark while they're walking forward.

While walking, they all heard some screeching sounds coming in front of them but they ignored it until…

Kise suddenly screamed and ran forward and searching for the entrance. Murasakibara just stared at it but his eyes were widened in surprise. Midorima was just like Murasakibara but in his case, his eyes were dilated and his color drained from his body. Aomine ran after Kise. Akashi just looked at it with his normal façade and Kuroko was impassive but still shivering.

As you can see, someone grabbed Kise's foot that made him screamed like a girl and the others just saw a very creepy costume that they almost thought it was true and real.

Murasakibara noticed the others' reaction and had no choice but to pull Midorima's and Akashi's wrists while Akashi hold Kuroko's and ran for it until they're safe. After running, they all stopped and realized that Kise and Aomine are nowhere to be found. They all thought that they should search for the two idiots and went into 2 pairs: Murasakibara paired up with Midorima and Akashi with Kuroko. After that, they decided to go two ways (since they stopped at two paths and one path must be where Kise and Aomine entered.) Murasakibara and Midorima chose to go to the left path while Akashi and Kuroko chose the right path. Akashi told them that they will meet again in this exact place when they found Kise and Aomine.

* * *

**-Murasakibara and Midorima- **

Murasakibara and Midorima were walking for a few minutes now after parting from Akashi and Kuroko but they hadn't seen the 2 idiots. They kept calling their names and the both of them thought the same about leaving the 2 idiots behind and just searched for the exit. What they didn't realized that they already reached the exit and when they did, there's suddenly an power outbreak that made the whole attraction's light turned out. Other people suddenly appeared out of nowhere towards the exit, including them and when they gotten themselves out of the crowd, they saw Kise and Aomine and both went to them and Midorima said "We've been searching for you two and you guys are already outside, nanodayo?" which made Kise apologized sheepishly and Aomine grunted. Then they noticed Murasakibara's silence and looked at him and asked what's wrong and Murasakibara, not looking at them said "Aka-chin and Kuro-chin haven't come out of that place yet." That made the other three worried and decided to wait for them to come out.

_After 10 minutes_

They've been waiting for 10 minutes and the other hadn't come out and the four decided to got back inside and searched for them.

**-At the same time with Akashi and Kuroko-**

Akashi and Kuroko were walking for a while now after parting ways from Murasakibara and Midorima. Akashi had been noticing Kuroko shivering despite the straight face he was showing. He thought that he should confront Kuroko as to why he was shivering. But before he could do it, they reached a dead end a wall suddenly collapsed (A/N: not really a wall but hard enough to move) at the path way in front of their entrance.

'Oh great, now we're stuck here.' Akashi thought while sighing at the same time. Kuroko saw him sighed and looked at him and asked if he was okay but before he could even asked. The power suddenly went out that made Kuroko lost control and hugged Akashi out of impulse and shivered more than before.

Akashi was frozen on the spot when Kuroko hugged him but after he felt that Kuroko was shivering, he put his arms around Kuroko's waist and patted his back.

'This is my chance to ask him why he was shivering but I already had guessed but just to make sure.' He thought then asked "Are you afraid of the dark, Tetsuya?" The irony

This question made Kuroko jumped a little and looked up at Akashi and answered while his voice was shaking a bit "H-Hai. I have a phobia called "Nyctophobia" since I was young and please don't tell anyone…"

Akashi looked down at Kuroko, smiling gentlyfor a brief seconds and nodded then his smile vanished after realizing their current position. Akashi's arms were on Kuroko's waist while Kuroko's arms were on his chest and at the same time, looking at each other and how their faces were close by a few centimeters away and the sight in front of Akashi made him want to kiss him. Why? Because who wouldn't want to kiss Kuroko? When he was blushing slightly and the pinkish-colored lips of his was so tempting. And Akashi had to admit, Kuroko looked so beautiful.

Kuroko on the other hand, was having a debate in his mind while his heart was beating so fast. He wandered his eyes around Akashi's face without him noticing. Kuroko noticed how good-looking Akashi was and how his heterochromatic eyes were so alluring when you stared at it.

While they were still staring at each other, no one knew who took the first move as their face gotten close and closed the gap and their lips locked to each other that made both of them sent an electricity down to their spines but not in disgust but in something they don't understand. They stayed like that for a while before Akashi took the chance to initiate the kiss in which Kuroko kissed back. Their kiss was sloppy and inexperienced but they felt that it was just right for them.

They pulled away and gasped for oxygen but still staring at each other's eyes and felt contented.

Akashi then told Kuroko that they should sat down and wait for the others to find them. Kuroko nodded his head in understanding before pulling away from Akashi but he pulled his hand and led him to a corner where they could be noticeable when they found them and sat down, pulling Akashi down with him.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Akashi felt Kuroko shivered again. But not only into darkness but how cold it was inside despite the power outage.

Akashi took out his blazer and wrapped it around Kuroko who looked at him and smiled one of his rare smiles and it made Akashi's heart skipped a bit.

Kuroko shifted close to Akashi and placed his head on Akashi's shoulder and closed his eyes before saying "Akashi-kun, please be here beside me when I wake up."

Akashi, without looking said "I will. Just close your eyes so that you won't be afraid of darkness. And I will make sure when you wake up, we're already out of this place."

Kuroko smiled and let himself went to dreamland but mumbled something that made Akashi's heart beat faster than before and proceeded to dreamland.

"I like you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi just smiled gently and he placed his head on top of Kuroko's head and closed his eyes and followed Kuroko to dreamland but not before holding Kuroko's hand gently but firmly.

* * *

**-Murasakibara x Midorima x Kise x Aomine-**

They've been inside for a while now with some staffs of the said attraction for approximately 30 minutes until one of the staffs suddenly felt strange at the wall where Akashi and Kuroko entered earlier. The other staffs then tried to move it and it moved but they needed more manpower so Aomine and Murasakibara helped them and lifted the said "wall" and saw the two people that they were looking for.

Kise and Midorima went towards the two who were sleeping. And before Midorima could do anything, Kise took out his camera and took a picture of the two and saved it. Kise smiled at how cute the two were. Midorima just sighed but smiled a little. Murasakibara and Aomine went towards them after throwing the "wall" at the side and saw the two were sleeping. Murasakibara commented on how cute the two but of course with his bored voice and Aomine just grunted. Midorima then asked the two who were taller than them to carry the two in which Murasakibara obliged and went towards Akashi and picked him up while Aomine grunted again and did the same as Murasakibara but instead of Akashi, it was Kuroko he carried and the four of them (plus the two sleepyheads (A/N: *runs away from Akashi again*)) went out of the "cage" and walked towards the exit.

* * *

It was already sunset when Akashi woke up and noticed that he was already outside of the haunted house and was sitting on one of the benches. He almost got alarmed and was about to search for Kuroko but he felt some weight on his shoulder and looked down just to see the person he was searching, sleeping peacefully. Well not until a certain idiot shouted

"Midorimacchii, Akashicchii woke up!" which made the other 3 looked at Akashi's direction.

Akashi almost twitched at Kise's voice but let it slide, for now.

Aomine didn't give a second and just smacked Kise's head at how noisy he was and resulted a bickering between them.

Murasakibara went to Akashi and Kuroko and picked up Kuroko, giving him a piggy-back ride while Midorima said to Akashi that they shall sent Kuroko home since Kuroko seemed tired already which Akashi nodded in understanding and stood up before looking at the two bickering idiots and told them that they will leave them if they don't stop bickering which made the two stop and went towards them.

While walking towards the exit gate of the amusement park, Akashi was behind Murasakibara and the other 3 in front of them. Akashi was smiling while staring at Murasakibara's back or to be exact, at Kuroko's back who was sleeping on Murasakibara's back.

Akashi smiled at the memory earlier and he's the only who knew about Kuroko's phobia for darkness and also smiled at Kuroko's confession.

After all, he is Akashi Seijuurou and Akashi Seijuurou always wins and therefore, he always gets what he wants. In short, Kuroko Tetsuya was his and his only.

* * *

OMAKE

Akashi Seijuurou who was at Rakuzan High at the moment, looked at his phone with a certain picture that was sent by a certain model. He emitted a dark aura around him which scared the hell out of the students in the corridor.

But someone read his mind, you could say that his dark aura was only an excuse to cover his smile and blush.

He also received a text from Kise saying

"_Akashicchii, I sent a picture of you and Kurokocchii sleeping together as a remembrance. And congratulations for making a move on Kurokocchii! :D "_

You see, only Kise knows about his feelings for Kuroko. Even though he was an idiot, he can keep his promise and secret or he will pay for the prize. Kise also did the running in the haunted house on purpose despite getting scared of the hand that grabbed his foor (He's not really scared in something like that, actually) so that Aomine could ran after him and made Murasakibara and Midorima searched for them to let Akashi made his move on Kuroko.

Akashi smiled at the picture and saved it as wallpaper in his cell phone before flipping it close and placed it in his pocket before walking away towards the gym in a good mood.

The End

* * *

A/N: How was it? Is it good? Bad? Tell me your opinions :) And thank you for reading this fic and my other fic "My Fiancé(e)" I will be updating it this Friday or Saturday :) Once again, thank you again and please review *bows*

I used some of the rides from Tokyo Disneyland ^^ I researched on it.

Glossary:

Nyctophobia: fear of darkness

See you again next time~

Luna Ichinose


End file.
